ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Monster Weather (Tomas 10)
Plot Monster Weather We made it to Chicago with nonstop 15hour and 42min driving. Fernando brought Santi and I here for the music festival and to see his all-time favorite band, The Rolling Stones. When we arrived we saw all the booths and people for the festival. They booths and all kinds of music playing, such as hip hop, techno, rap, jazz, rock, punk, blues, and much more. The Rolling Stones had their concert at 8:00 and it was 3:20 now. So we had plenty of time. “I’m going to look at what they have here.” Fer said “Why don’t you guys go have a look around and I’ll meet you back here in 20 minutes.” Then Fer went to look at some stuff about The Rolling Stones while Santi and I went for a walk. We saw all the booths and sections at the music festival, we even saw a little bit of a performance. We then also saw Chicago’s most popular weatherman, Vance Kamen and his sidekick weather predicting robot called S.A.M. (short for Sounding Annometer Metograph). S.A.M. is a robot designed to help the local TV weatherman Vance Kamen, with his broadcasts of the weather. We went over as soon as they were done with the broadcast to compliment on S.A.M. However we shortly left when Vance started explaining to us about how people only watch him because of S.A.M. Vance then attempts to reprogram S.A.M. to create weather, not just than report it. However during the test run, S.A.M. is struck by lightning and develops a personality with more emotion. S.A.M. then does not listen to Vance’s commands. Then for some reason, S.A.M. decides to use his new abilities to wreak havoc and destroy the festival. It isn’t untill 8:00 (during The Rolling Stones concert) that S.A.M. decides to react. He begins to make the clouds start pouring rain. Out of this comes this giant water monster resembling an octopus. When S.A.M. first created it, it caused a massive downpour at the concert and attacked people. I got the idea to stop it by transforming into Icepick to freeze it. As I transformed into Icepick the yellow light from around me revealed that I had instead turned into Heatblast (named when returned to camp at Yosemite). “Ok I know Heatblast is new but, I think water puts out fire not the other way around.” Santi teased. “I think its time for my own science experiment!” I said then blasted the ground and shot up like a rocket. In mid air I blasted the water monster’s tentacles. They all were cut but then regenerated. The with one of them it slammed me down putting out my fire. I managed to get it back and said “This thing is starting to steam me.” “That’s it steam…you have to go super hot and turn that water into steam!” my dad directed. “OK lets do it” I said. “And remember velocity equals intensity, so the faster you spin the hotter you’ll be.” He advised. Then I ran up in front of the creature, drew all my strength and started to spin. I made the biggest fire tornado ever. I didn’t stop there, I kept spinning all around the monster to the point where it seemed completely covered in fire. Then it started to melt and steam went everywhere. When I turned back to myself I was all wet. “Looks like I don’t need to take a hot shower for a while.” I said to my dad. The next day at the festival there were more music concerts. I saw on the T.V. that morning about a Nintendo Convention were they were offering free games. I asked if we could go and, of course my dad said no. Then I went behind some speakers and planned to turn into XLR8 and run of to the convention and back before they would even notice I was gone. Meanwhile S.A.M. had not been destroyed and somehow convinced Vance that it was accidental and that he could still make the weather. So Vance sent it S.A.M. up one more time. However S.A.M. had tricked him and had a new plan to invade this time a Cloud Monster (a thunder cloud). Right when I was about to run off I heard thunder behind me. I saw a giant stormy cloud shooting lightning at people. I ran out to rescue the people and get them out of the way. Santi and Fer saw it and got to the RV. The cloud monster went on to the city. XLR8 and the RV followed and so did Vance Kamen on the news van. S.A.M reigned down thunderbolts all over the city. I ran up a tall building to get close to the cloud. I saw the source of the monster and went to attack it. However all that did was get me struck by lightning. XLR8 landed on the RV's windshield and Santi joked and said “Now that's one ugly bug on our windshield.” I ran inside to see what I could do to stop it. My dad saw a big truck on our right filled with salt. He said that if I could some how direct the thunder cloud into the salt trucks that shot out S.A.M. With that in mind I ran up to the closest and highest building I could find and jumped at S.A.M. one more time. This time I was at an angle and I spun at super fast speeds drawing in the cloud into a tornado in the sky that shot out S.A.M. like a cannon straight into the salt and I went flying and landed in a fishing lake. The plan worked perfectly, S.A.M. was shorted out by salt. I found my dad and Santi next to the salt trucks. “Looks like I don’t need a bath for a while either.” I said “So, this means we can go to the Nintendo Convention now right?” “Sorry. One has nothing to do with the other.” my dad responded. “But I went XLR8 to save the day!” “As a matter of fact, I was wondering about that. You just happened to be him when that cloud monster appeared? Sounds suspicious.” “Uh, yeah. Why?” I asked nervously. “Well, just that XLR8 could have zipped off to that convention without Santi or me ever realizing you were gone.” he responded. “Well things happen for a reason right?” I said while we got in the car. Santi about to get in saw Vance pull up in front of us and go out to S.A.M. That made him wonder. As we were driving back we tried to solve what had happened. We figured that a water and a cloud monster attacking in the same place wasn’t a coincidence. Santi said that he saw Vance launch up S.A.M. before the cloud monster attacked. Back by the salt Vance was getting ready to break S.A.M. once and for all. However the salt didn’t work the way we planned and now S.A.M. was angry and wanted revenge on us. Back in the car on the radio we heard them announce that “…because they were unable to finish there performance the first time The Rolling Stones will have one last concert.” That got my dad really exited. Later on that day we were able to enjoy 3 of 8 songs they were going to play. When a strong wind blew up behind us. When every one turned around they all started screaming and ran away. We turned around to see what it was right in front of us was a giant monster of all different elements water, earth, and wind. S.A.M had turned into a monster made up of different weather elements and had Vance Kamen trapped on top of him. The wind blew us back off our feet. I went under the stage and transformed into Fourarms. I burst out and ran to attack the monster. Meanwhile S.A.M was giving off a high hum. Fer an Santi then realized it and figured out a way to short out S.A.M for good. On two electric guitars they connected them to all the speakers and had them set. They called me and passed me the guitars, they told me to “strum on the amplified guitars that are using a sound frequency at the opposite end of the spectrum from the hum S.A.M. gives off.” They also said to get as close to S.A.M. as possible. I then jumped as high s I could and let the wind carry me to the top. The salt truck from before was there so I had to pick it up and throw it out. I looked down and right below me was S.A.M. giving off a large amount of power. I grabbed the two guitars and before I could play them Vance’s head was sticking out and he said my idea about the sound frequencies was brilliant. “That’s right” I said “Brains and Brawn.” I started playing the two with my four arms. S.A.M. was beginning to be affected. Unfortunately I had turned back to myself again. I picked up one guitar and as four water tentacles were rising to strike I strummed and they were shattered. Soon S.A.M.’s monster became to fall a part. Quickly I laid down the guitar and “snowboarded” down on it while S.A.M. collapsed. “Looks like I do need a bath after all.” I said to Fer and Santi. We had defeated S.A.M. for good this time and we would not see any weather monsters anytime soon. In the end we stayed at night listening to the rest of The Rolling Stones concert. The End Characters *Tomas Maggi *Fer Maggi *Santi Diaz *Vance Kamen Villians *S.A.M. Aliens used *Heatblast *XLR8 *Four Arms Category:Episodes Category:Tomas 10 Episodes